Beaten
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: "What!" Dan exploded when he saw the final score, jumping up from the couch. "I can't believe you just did that." Set before the Cahills Vs. Vespers series.


**Disclaimer: I will *sobs* never own the 39 Clues. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Okay, Cobra. Let's get this straight. I don't like you, you don't like me. But please try this."

"No way am I playing _that_ with you," she spat in distaste, although she didn't bother to look up from her fashion magazine.

"Please, Nat..."

"No," she said, turning the page.

Dan let out an exasperated sigh thinking about how he'd made a bet with Nellie that he would win in a ninja battle with Natalie on his new game.

"Even Natalie could beat you at that," she had teased after watching him play for a few minutes. "Wanna bet?"

"It's on. No way the Cobra can beat me at this!"

Nellie had laughed and bet him ten packets of Skittles that Natalie would win.

To win he'd obviously have to convince Natalie to play somehow. He wracked his brain for something he could say that would make her join in his game.

"Are you afraid of losing?" he taunted. "What kind of Lucian are you, turning down a challenge?"

"I most certainly am not afraid of losing!" she exclaimed and jumped up from her position on the couch next to Dan, dropping her magazine in the process.

"Then play," he said, gesturing to the second remote by his feet. "You know you want to..."

"Only this once," she muttered and picked up the remote. Dan quickly explained what all the buttons did and started the game.

Natalie was actually better than Dan had originally expected and when he looked over to her, there was a smirk evident on her face, which only made him try harder.

Who was in the lead changed every minute and in the end the score was 146 to 64. And Natalie had the higher score.

"What?!" Dan exploded when he saw the final score, jumping up from the couch.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well," Natalie smirked. "Looks like you're not the "ninja master" after all." And with that she left the room, still smirking.

Not even a full minute later, Nellie came into the room and Dan sank back onto the couch. Nellie's face lit up in victory when she saw the screen.

"Remember the deal?"

"Um... no?"

"Yes you do," she laughed, holding out her hand. He let out an exasperated sigh, but handed her the ten packets.

She counted them to make sure they were all there. When she was sure she wasn't missing one, she asked, "So how come you lost anyway? I thought you were the supreme ninja master? And now you've lost twice, once against Natalie and now our bet..."

"I don't know!" he burst out. "This button," he pointed at one. "didn't work, though. Maybe..."

"Uh oh..."

"What did you do?"

"I- nothing! Oh, would you look at the time?" she shouted and ran from the room.

Dan suspiciously took the remote apart. Everything looked normal... then he saw it, a tiny piece of paper wedged under the button that didn't work. He pulled it out and noticed it was folded. Carefully unfolding it, he saw that there was something written on it.

"Thanks for the Skittles," he read aloud. "I'm going to get you, Nellie."

He couldn't even hear her footsteps anymore. "Nellie!"

_'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'_

"Nellie!" she heard Dan shout, making it obvious that he'd found her note.

She turned the corner into the living room, where Natalie was already waiting for her and fist bumped her upon entering.

"Thanks for doing that for me, Natalie. You owned him at that game!"

"Nothing to thank. His expression was worth it," she smiled, remembering his shocked face. "Anyway, I only won because you taught me yesterday. We should do that again sometime, Gomez."

"We should. Hey, Nat, wanna go grab some ice cream?"

"As long as you don't call me Nat," she said.

"As long as you don't call me Gomez..."

The younger girl sighed. "Fine."

Nellie smiled triumphantly and took her car keys out of her pocket. "My car?"

"Your car," Natalie confirmed, grabbing the keys and running away from

Nellie, out of the front door and in the direction of the car.

"Hey!" Nellie shouted and started running after her.

When they got to the car, they were both laughing and Natalie held the keys out for Nellie to take. They both got in the car and Nellie started the engine, then drove down the road at full speed.

"Seatbelt?" she called over the noise.

"Yes," Natalie answered. "We wouldn't want to do anything... dangerous."

* * *

**Tell me what you think :3 I love your reviews so much :3 **

**And while you're at it, you can give me some CC! How does that sound? :D**

**CelestialBronzeLightning OUT! **


End file.
